Preciso de alguém Oneshot
by Jess-G-Potter
Summary: Dia dos namorados. Harry nao sabe o que dar a Gina, sua entao namorada. Uma idéia. Um poema. O que algumas palavras escritas num pedaço de pergaminho podem fazer ao coração das pessoas?


**– Nosso amor escrito em versos... ****–**

A noite estava estrelada e reluzente. As cortinas balançavam ao som doce do vento. No apartamento no centro de Londres um moreno de olhos extremamente verdes contemplava a beleza do céu. Daqui a uma semana seria comemorado o dias dos namorados. Pensara em vários presentes para sua namorada. Jóias, flores, chocolates... Sabia que Gina ficaria feliz com qualquer um desses, mas queria um especial. Um ao qual ela pudesse se lembrar dele pra sempre... Que faria com que ela recordasse sensações e sentimentos...

Sentou-se na varanda onde um ventinho gostoso bagunçava ainda mais os seus rebeldes cabelos. Ficou a mirar o nada. De repente veio lhe uma idéia. Talvez não devesse comprar nada, poderia ele mesmo faze-lo. Um poema seria o ideal. Um que retratasse a historia dos dois e que pudesse expressar o quanto ela era importante pra ele. Decidido ele foi até seu quarto e pegou penas e pergaminhos. Novamente na varanda se pôs a tentar escrever. Para ele seria uma missão muito complicada, afinal nunca fora bom com as palavras.

Hermione sim, ela era boa com as palavras e em quase tudo que fazia. Quase tudo, pois na cozinha era um perfeito desastre. Sorriu ao lembrar dela. Desde que ambos começaram vidas novas depois de todo o terror da guerra, pouco se viam. Bons eram os tempos de Hogwarts. Tentou se concentrar novamente no pergaminho a sua frente. Suspirou e começou assim a escrever. Tentou inúmeras vezes. Rabiscou e jogou fora vários pergaminhos. A sua volta os pergaminhos pareciam fazer parte da decoração. Como os ares da noite não lhe estavam inspirando ele entrou na moderna sala de seu apartamento. Sentou-se em frente à lareira, com um copo de uísque a mão. Uma musica romântica embalava as suas rimas.

Voltou-se para o fogo que o fez lembrar Gina. O vermelho penetrante de seus cabelos poderia fazer ótimos versos. Sorriu e continuou a escrever. Amassou e jogou no fogo mais um pergaminho. Não poderia se focar só sobre a namorada. Sobre uma pessoa. Seria mais fácil escrever sobre as suas expectativas, sobre algo que deseja. O perfil da mulher ideal. Isso! Ele escreveria sobre o que ele almeja numa mulher, numa companheira. Encheu novamente o copo que já estava vazio. Tomou com prudência não queria estar bêbado, assim é que não iria escrever mesmo e poderia fazer uma besteira.

Olhou a foto dos dois que jazia na mesinha ao lado da lareira e começou a escrever novamente. Após muito escrever sua mão já estava um pouco dolorida assim como as suas costas. Levantou-se e foi comer algo na cozinha. Olhou para o grande relógio no canto da sala e constatou que havia passado muito tempo desde que se sentara para escrever. Agora sabia por que os poetas morriam jovens. Faltavam apenas alguns retoques e o poema estaria pronto. Alguns rabiscos a mais, outros cortes ali. Enfim terminara. Sorriu triunfante e orgulhoso de si. Nossa o que um copo de uísque não consegue, pensou ele.

Teria de ter alguma opinião alheia para saber se realmente havia ficado bom. Mas quem? Não conseguia pensar em ninguém. Rony não seria indicado a opinar. Hagrid estava muito longe e também não era propicio a palpitar. Talvez Hermione, mas ela estava muito ocupada com seu novo namorado. Quer dizer nem tão novo assim. Rony e ela estavam juntos desde o fim da guerra. E Harry não queria empatar nada. Já havia uma pequena rixa entre eles, pela atenção da morena. Lembrou-se então que no seu escritório havia um quadro do seu mentor. Alvo Dumbledore. Ele sim seria sábio o bastante para opinar na qualidade de seu poema.

Caminhou então até lá. Abriu a porta de madeira escura e entrou. Sorriu ao ver o quadro do homem devolver o gesto. Andou hesitante até ele e disse:

- Olá – cumprimentou meio sem jeito.

- Olá Harry... – respondeu gentilmente a figura presa no quadro.

- Er eu preciso que me de uma opinião... É muito importante!

- Diga meu rapaz, do que se trata?

- É que eu escrevi um poema pra Gina... E bem eu queria muito a opinião de alguém, então pensei no senhor...

- Fico feliz que possa te ajudar e que acha importante a minha opinião – disse ele com um sorriso gentil tirando os óculos meia lua – Sabe Harry eu adoro poesia... Elas nos fazem tão bem! – terminou ele fazendo o rapaz sorrir também. De fato as poesias faziam um bem à alma das pessoas. Quem dera poder apreciá-las regularmente. Fora que as mulheres adoram.

- Vou ler então... – disse ele limpando a garganta e velho diretor o olhava interessado. O jovem poeta suava.

_Eu preciso de..._

_Alguém que me aceite desse meu jeito assim,  
Alguém que me faça sentir parte viva quando eu me sentir um nada,  
Alguém para seguir estrelas comigo nas noites imensas,  
Alguém para rir das minhas bobeiras,  
Alguém que consiga ler em meus olhos o que diz meu coração,  
Alguém que me acalente nos dias de medo e que encontre em mim o que não consegue achar...  
Alguém que descubra junto comigo o valor das pequenas coisas,  
Alguém que enxugue as lágrimas de dor quando as feridas do passado persistirem em me fazer chorar,  
Alguém que espante os meus fantasmas e que não tenha medo dos segredos que carrego comigo...  
Alguém que me complete e que não se perca em meus labirintos,  
Alguém que decifre as rimas escritas pela melodia de minhas incertezas...  
Alguém que busca aventurar-se nas fantasias da minha timidez,  
Alguém que eu encontre em seu sorriso um motivo pra viver,  
Alguém que me ensine a amar e a plantar frutos de esperança,  
Alguém que seja a razão de meus sonhos desesperados...  
Alguém com quem eu possa dividir minhas alegrias e tristezas e que me queira com todas as minhas agonias...  
Alguém que me diga palavras sinceras e que ajude a escrever minha história...  
Enfim,  
Eu preciso de "Alguém"..._

Após terminar de ler o rapaz o fitou receoso. E se não ficara bom? Todo o seu esforço de horas iria por água abaixo? Parecia que estava perante Gina e que a ruiva o detestara.

A figura do quadro sorriu breve. Trazendo alivio ao coração do moreno.

- Bem Harry é preciso abrir os olhos e pensar nas coisas boas dentro de nós... Onde os desejos não precisam de motivos e nem os motivos de sentido...

- Mas então ficou ruim é isso? – indagou o moreno frustrado.

- Não! Isso não significa que seu poema está ruim, muito pelo contrario! Ele está digno de um grande poeta...

- Que bom isso tirou várias toneladas de mim, mas eu não entendo? – sorriu confuso.

- São palavras de reflexão. Pense, reflita e caso chegue a uma conclusão, não demore a fazer algo...

- O senhor é sempre tão enigmático! Eu realmente vou demorar a entender... Quem sabe eu não peça ajuda a Mione ela sempre foi boa nessas charadas...

- Quem sabe ela não possa ajudar mais que imagina! Já está tarde porque não vai dormir e tente descansar sua cabeça pra pensar no que eu disse...

- Certo vou fazer isso... Boa noite e obrigado por tudo – disse ele sorrindo.

- Não precisa agradecer. Estou à disposição... Só não esqueça de pedir a Dobby para lustrar minha moldura...

- Eu direi não se preocupe – disse rindo e saiu deixando o mentor a sorrir.

Harry fora se deitar, mas sua mente trabalhava a mil. Pensava no que Dumbledore lhe dissera. E tudo parecia se embaralhar. Tentou não pensar mais nisso e dormiu.

Acordou cedo e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar um banho. Voltou ao quarto com a toalha envolta na cintura e viu o pergaminho em cima da escrivaninha e o pegou. Sentou na beirada da cama e olhou atentamente os versos. Releu minuciosamente cada um deles. E as palavras de Dumbledore cada vez faziam menos sentido.

_- Alguém que me aceite desse meu jeito assim... - _suspirou pensativo, olhou então para o quarto. Achou estranho e ambíguo as palavras ditas ontem. Os olhos pararam na estante que havia em seu quarto. Imediatamente seus pensamentos foram invadidos por Hermione. Pousou novamente os olhos no pergaminho já um pouco amassado. Será?

Só tinha uma coisa a fazer. Vestiu-se e foi novamente ao seu escritório. Entrou com uma sensação estranha como se o seu mundinho todo estivesse desmoronando. Porque era bastante estranho que Hermione habita-se mais naquelas linhas que Gina.

Acanhado chegou mais perto do quadro. O senhor o olhou gentil como sempre. Harry sorriu. Passou a mão na nuca e suspirou fundo.

- Olá... Acho que sei o que o senhor se referia ontem à noite... – disse ele sem rodeios.

- Hum chegou a uma conclusão?

- Acho que sim, mas não era o que eu esperava... É meio que um pouco estranho...

- Prossiga... – disse ele sorrindo com o desconforto do garoto.

- É que toda vez que eu li esse poema, porque depois do que me disse eu não consegui parar de lê-lo então... Todas às vezes não era Gina que eu imaginava e sim... – disse se calando ao final da frase.

- Quem imagina Harry? Vamos não é tão difícil diga? – perguntou encorajando-o.

- Er... Eu imaginei a Mione, e me pareceu que foi pra ela quem eu escrevi e não pra Gina. Não acha estranho? – perguntou o rapaz totalmente aturdido.

- estranho? Por quê?

- Ora por que!? Porque era pra Gina o poema... E como posso entregar a ela se tem a cara de outra pessoa...

O homem idoso então riu com o desabafo do rapaz. Sinceramente ele não fazia idéia dos próprios sentimentos. Era visível que isso o preocupava.

- Harry, escute não a sua razão, mas sim o seu coração... Sinta o que ele quer lhe dizer quem sabe assim não tenha tanta preocupação com o que mora ai dentro...

- Como assim? Eu sinceramente sou meio lento com essas coisas... Acho que passei tempo demais com o Rony... – terminou sorrindo travesso.

- Sugiro então que faça uma avaliação sobre o que julga verdadeiro e o que julga falso. Não se engane com declarações, pois o verdadeiro amor se declara...

A agitação em sua cabeça aumentou em proporções gigantescas. Agora mesmo é que ficara tudo nebuloso.

- O brigado eu acho... Isso também são palavras pra reflexão estou certo?

- Sim...

- Certo, quando então eu achar a solução pra esse mistério não hesitarei em vir aqui... Até logo.

- até logo Harry.

O rapaz saiu e encontrou Edwiges a bater na janela. Seu coração palpitou quando viu a caligrafia da namorada na carta que a coruja trazia consigo. Pegou-a e sentou-se no sofá azul marinho da sua sala. Abriu o envelope e pôs a ler a carta. Era um convite que Molly pedira a ela que enviasse. Era para almoçar na toca no domingo. Sorriu feliz afinal estava com saudades dos Weasley. De Gina. E de Hermione. Pensara nela novamente. Estava começando a ficar paranóico. Ou seriam as palavras que surtiam efeito.

briu o envelope e pos-se a ler a carta.nsigo.lso. sas coisas.isse eu nao ue Gina.

O Domingo não tardou a chegar trazendo a inquietação. Harry agora estava parado diante a porta de entrada. Por um motivo desconhecido suas mãos suavam e ele sentia uma espécie de frio na barriga. Deduziu ser pelo reencontro com a namorada visto que passaram alguns dias sem se ver. Ouviu risos e vozes e se alegrou. Bateu na porta e Gina quem veio lhe receber. Deu um beijo demorado nela. Matando as saudades ouviram pigarreio atrás deles. Sorrindo se separaram. Rony o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. Ultimamente estavam muito formais. Hermione viera e o abraçara como sempre, mas dessa vez não foi como das outras. Lembrou-se novamente das palavras que o atormentavam. Isso fez com que se separasse dela quase que imediatamente.

- Que bom que veio, estávamos morrendo de saudades suas... – disse a morena sorrindo.

- Não poderia recusar não é? – disse olhando a namorada.

- Chegou bem na hora Harry o almoço já está pronto! – disse Molly gentil.

- Que ótimo estou morrendo de fome mamãe... E esse cheiro bom está me matando! – disse Rony esfregando a barriga.

- Ai Rony! – comentou Gina revirando os olhos. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam sorrindo cúmplices.

- Vamos queridos senão a comida esfria... – sugeriu a matriarca, sendo seguida pelos jovens e depois por seu marido que acabara de se juntar a eles.

Sentaram-se a mesa. Arthur na ponta com Molly a sua esquerda. Gina e Hermione ao lado oposto à mulher e Rony e Harry de frente pra elas. Serviram-se da farta comida oferecida. Molly e Arthur engataram uma conversa qualquer. Rony nem prestava atenção em nada tamanha era a sua fome. Os três restantes conversavam, mas quando a conversa tomou outro rumo, o moreno resolveu não se aventurar nele. As duas falavam animadas e riam. O rapaz então as olhou com atenção e a cena fez com que vários pensamentos se comprimissem em sua cabeça.

"_- Sugiro então que faça uma avaliação sobre o que julga verdadeiro e o que julga falso. Não se engane com declarações, pois o verdadeiro amor se declara..."_ Essas palavras vieram quase automáticas. Fazendo que ele as estudasse com complexidade.

As duas sorriam, e o moreno refletiu no que cada um o fazia sentir. O sorriso de Gina o fazia suspirar enquanto uma sensação quente e gostosa se espalhava por seu corpo, sentia vontade de beijá-la. Já o sorriso de Hermione fazia o estremecer, sentia-se "desarmado", sabia que quando ela sorria daquela forma podia lhe arrancar qualquer coisa, assim como lhe acalmar qualquer dor, como tanto fizera durante seus períodos negros; era um sorriso que ao mesmo tempo o fragilizava e o fortalecia. Aquele pensamento tão complexo o fez encarar abertamente as duas, que lhe dirigiram um olhar desconfortável, talvez avaliando se ele as estava espionando ou não. Os olhos azuis de Gina eram hipnotizantes, seus olhares misturavam malícia e inocência, nunca conseguia realmente decifra-los. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione pareciam um buraco negro que o atraiam e o prendiam, quando ela lhe encarava e abria o caminho em direção a sua alma, coisa que para ele também não era difícil fazer, seus olhares sempre eram muito mais que olhares... Harry não gostou muito do nó que sua cabeça dava e resolveu dispersar aqueles pensamentos. Dirigiu a mão, ainda distraído, para a jarra de suco, algo gelado poderia lhe ajudar a esfriar os neurônios. Sentiu algo quente tocar sua mão e erguendo os olhos viu que Hermione parecia ter tido a mesma idéia, então pegou a jarra e a serviu logo depois se servindo com o suco. No entanto novamente sua mente havia sofrido um "bloqueio", o toque, apesar de rápido, fizera-o se arrepiar, talvez por sentir falta dele. Antes de Hermione se acertar com Rony, os dois eram muito mais próximos, mas o ciúme do ruivo os afastava cada vez mais e pequenos toques de consolo, apoio ou qualquer outro se tornaram muito raros. "Raros demais!" - pensou com amargor, sentia falta dos amigos e principalmente de Hermione, que ele sabia ser a única capaz de o entender completamente, coisa que o ruivo nunca conseguiu e, portanto era quase inútil em suas confissões, principalmente quando se tratavam de brigas com sua irmã.

Harry saiu de seus devaneios, pois sentiu um cutucão de Rony em seu braço. Virou-se pra ele dando uma ultima olhada nas duas garotas a sua frente. O amigo parecia incomodado com alguma coisa. Mas quando ele o perguntou o ruivo nada disse. Logo o almoço terminara e os quatro jovens se dirigiram para o lindo jardim que florescia belo.

Sentaram-se então no gramado, cada qual com seu par. Rony abraçou Hermione e Gina esperou que harry o fizesse, mas por alguma razão ele não o fez. Ela o olhou desapontada, pois sempre o garoto era tão atencioso. A morena não parecia a vontade com a proximidade com que o ruivo a tinha, não com um par de olhos verdes a mirando constantemente. Gina percebeu o namorado um pouco distante, e tentava atrair para si a atenção e os pensamentos de Harry. Ela fazia tentativas beijando-o em seus pontos fracos. Distribuía beijos quentes e insinuantes. Mas nada retinha a devida atenção. Depois de diversas frustrações ela desistiu, olhando na mesma direção que ele. Seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione que também não dava à mínima pro que Rony falava. A ruiva deduziu ser mais uma das infinitas conversas de quadribol. Sabia que Hermione as detestava e que quando rony começava ele não parava nunca. O moreno se sentiu um pouco alheio à namorada e achou que deveria ir embora antes que ela notasse a constante vontade dele em admirar Hermione ao longe. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e se despediu de todos indo pra casa. Somente lá encontraria refugio e não teria de dar satisfações sobre o que sentia. O que no momento não sabia exatamente, mas sentia.

Chegando em casa abriu as janelas fazendo com que a luminosidade da tarde adentrasse. Sentiu falta de Dobby que sempre o recebia. Sorriu ao lembrar que o elfo deveria estar curtindo horrores nas suas férias. Idéia de Hermione. Mais uma de suas idéias inovadoras do F.A.L.E, é ela não havia desistido de lutar pelos direitos élficos. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou lá por horas e o que conseguiu foi só pensar nela. Por que isso agora? Não sabia ao certo, mas sentiu que ela o tratava diferente. Estava mais distante que nunca. Isso o deixava com um imenso vazio. Talvez fosse Rony quem a pressionasse para tratá-lo como o próprio fazia ultimamente. Resolveu escrever pra ela a convidando para um passeio e quem sabe ir a algum caféesolveu escrever pra ela a convidando para um passeio e quem sabe ir a algum cafestar curtindo horrores nas suas f onde poderiam conversar mais a vontade sem os olhares sentinelas de Rony ou as investidas de Gina. Perguntou-se se ela estaria em casa a essa hora. Olhou o relógio e sorriu com o horário, certamente ela estaria em seu apartamento. Rezou mentalmente para que rony não estivesse lá senão tudo seria em vão. O ruivo poderia querer ir ou não deixar que ela fosse vê-lo. Pegou a pena sob a mesa de centro e o pergaminho destinado às cartas. Escreveu pedindo que o encontrasse daqui a meia hora em frente ao prédio dela. Assinou e mandou Edwiges entregar. Assim que a coruja levantou vôo ele foi para seu quarto. Tomou um banho rápido e voltou pra sala já vestido e pronto. Fez isso em quinze minutos. Ainda faltava a metade do tempo.

De pé olhava o movimento lá fora. A noite estava bonita e calma. Sorriu nervoso e decidiu ir andando. Hermione não morava muito longe e se fosse rápido chegaria lá a tempo. Pegou as chaves e trancou o apartamento. Desceu e caminhou a passos rápidos até a casa da amiga. Olhou no relógio de pulso, presente de Lupin, que estava na hora exata marcada por ele. Ao virar a esquina viu a morena na porta do prédio. Ela suspirava e olhava para onde ele deveria surgir.

Mas ao contrario de onde ela supôs ele apareceu do lado contrario, vendo-a agora de costas. Como se o sentisse ela se virou sorrindo.

- Está atrasado Potter! – disse Hermione de braços cruzados.

- Desculpe... Quis vir andando e acabei por me demorar – explicou sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, só estava brincando. Rony sempre chega meia hora atrasado o que são cinco minutos comparados a isso? – disse ela divertida.

- Verdade, vamos então?

- Aonde vamos? No bilhete não especificou nada...

- Bom vamos onde nossas pernas nos levarem, ou será que temos que planejar até um simples passeio?

- Hum tudo bem, não digo mais nada. – comentou falsamente emburrada.

- Vamos Mione... Há tempos não temos uma conversa decente...

- Tem razão! Não tivemos tempo ainda de ficar como costumávamos antes... Sinto falta!

- Também, por isso estou aqui. Mione?

- O que?

- Está tudo bem com você e Rony? Notei uma certa alteração no seu comportamento quanto a ele...

- Por isso estava me olhando? É? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não! Quero dizer, mais ou menos... – disse ele totalmente sem jeito e corado.

- Não precisa se explicar sei que estava olhando pra Gina... Mas enquanto ao Rony não estamos muito bem se quer saber... – disse ela caminhando ao lado dele.

- Quer me contar? – perguntou ele encarando o perfil da morena.

- Ele anda muito ciumento! Agora tem ciúme de tudo, das roupas que uso, das pessoas com quem falo... E também deu pra ter ciúmes de você! Ele anda me sufocando e temo que não vou agüentar por muito tempo...

- Entendo Gina às vezes também se comporta assim... Já tentou dizer que não tem por que ele agir assim?

- Ciúmes deve ser algo genético então! E se digo algo desse tipo ele entende errado! Quero que saiba que não é minha intenção te afastar de mim, mas o Rony se tornou tão insuportável com esse assunto que pra não arrumar mais chateação eu tive que consentir com esse absurdo!

- Não queria que isso acontecesse, também sinto falta desses momentos... Dos nossos momentos! – disse colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Bom o que importa é que temos uma chance de te-los de volta e aproveitar ao máximo essa noite! – disse ela empolgada fazendo-o franzir o cenho – Pra conversarmos e colocar o papo em dia – completou mais moderada.

- Claro...

Caminharam e pararam em frente a um café. Harry comprou dois capuccinos e sugeriu que fossem até o parque que ficava em frente à lojinha. Havia várias pessoas por ali. Crianças, idosos e jovens. Sentaram-se num banco de madeira de frente para um chafariz que era iluminado por luzes coloridas. As luzes refletiam de maneiras diferentes nos olhares dos dois jovens realçando ainda mais o brilho deles. O silencio os abrangeu. Harry queria uma maneira de tocar no assunto que seu coração tanto desejava sanar. Olhou para o lado a procura de uma solução. Foi então que veio a sua mente um recurso. Tocaria no problema em questão sem se expor tanto e quem sabe Hermione nem desconfiaria. Falaria no que ela mais gostava. Livros.

- Sabe Mione, eu estava lendo um livro esses dias...

- Você? Lendo? – indagou ela surpresa.

- Sim porque o espanto?

- Nada! Continue por favor. – disse ela rindo.

- Ok! É um livro de romance, bem eu comprei pra dar a Gina no dia dos namorados então resolvi ler pra ver se realmente valia a pena... Apesar de ser um pouco velhinho...

- Uma relíquia!

- Pode se dizer que sim, mas como não entendo muito dessas coisas queria sua opinião, sobre a historia...

- Claro eu adoro romances! Nos livros eles parecem tão... tão perfeitos... – disse ela hesitante e ele sorriu.

- Bem a historia é sobre um cara que começou a sentir algo diferente por uma amiga e quando ele estava com ela... Ela desperta nele coisas boas porem um pouco estranhas. Quando ele a via sorrir era como se fosse à solução para todos os seus problemas e ao mesmo tempo a causa deles. Quando ela o olhava era como se o atraísse e o prendesse. Era muito mais que um simples olhar.

- Nossa que interessante!

- É. E o cara ta numa cilada. Dividido entre a namorada e a amiga. Ele não sabe se o que sente pela namorada é apenas uma paixão e o que sente pela amiga possa ser algo maior do que ele imagina.

- Hum dividido entre o corpo e o coração?

- Mais ou menos...

- E já leu o final suponho?

- Ainda não... Mas qual final você acha que terá essa historia? O que acha que vai acontecer ao cara e a enrascada que se meteu...

Ela sorriu e fitou o chafariz que jorrava água gelada numas crianças que estavam por perto. Depois o olhou nos olhos e suspirou.

- Que pergunta difícil... Apesar de eu adorar os romances não sou muito boa em adivinhar finais de ficção, você sabe que eu adoro dissertações e coisas realmente baseadas em algo... Apesar das historias de amor serem baseadas nos sonhos frustrados de quem as escreve...

- Mione me diz? Não enrola vai!

- Não estou enrolando!

- Está sim... Me diz é muito importante! – disse suplicando – Preciso saber da sua opinião...

- Ok! Não precisa ficar nervoso!

- Não estou nervoso, estou ansioso...

- Certo senhor ansioso eu digo o que acho... – disse sorrindo divertida – Esse cara tem fortes indícios de que sente algo pela amiga além de amizade, talvez ele a ame... Mas só vai ter certeza disso quando ponderar sobre os seus sentimentos e fazer um teste pratico, um beijo, seria ideal. Porque nele podemos demonstrar os sentimentos escondidos. Então ele vai poder comparar os dois e ver quais deles o fazem subir aos céus...

O moreno ficou com a respiração presa durante toda a resposta da amiga. Após o relato ele deu um longo suspiro e voltou-se pra ela que o olhava sem saber o que dizer. Pensou por um momento, então se levantou e estendeu a mão à ela. Hermione aceitou parecendo confusa, mas Harry apenas a puxou para si e sem dar tempo para ela reagir ou ele se arrepender, beijou-a. O início foi calmo, um roçar de lábios e carícias que pouco depois foram correspondidas, dando assim "permissão" para que Harry aprofundasse mais o beijo, saboreando e tirando tudo o que poderia dele, já que as chances de se repetir eram mínimas.

Quando o doce beijo cessou a garota o olhava assustada. Afastou-se ainda mirando-o.

- Harry eu sou a namorada do seu melhor amigo! E Gina é minha amiga!

- Mas... Eu...

- Vai dizer que foi só um beijo, mas não deveria ter acontecido! Definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido! Ficou louco?! – disse ela nervosa saindo na outra direção a caminho de casa sem deixar o rapaz se explicar.

Ele ficou parado a olhando ao longe. Hermione caminhava o mais depressa que suas pernas e sua mente confusa permitiam. Não teve coragem de olhar para trás.

Pensativo Harry sentou-se novamente onde estavam minutos atrás. Abaixou a cabeça. Amaldiçoava-se por ter feito aquilo. Mas fora tão bom. Tão bom ou mais do que imaginava. Não sentiu nem a metade quando beijava Gina... Gina... Não poderia enganá-la dessa forma, era muito cafajeste da sua parte. Decidiu ir pra casa lá pensaria melhor e quem sabe ter os sábios conselhos de Dumbledore.

Ao chegar sentia-se a pior pessoa do planeta. Beijara sua melhor amiga e enganara de uma só vez sua namorada e seu melhor amigo.

Foi até a cozinha e bebeu um pouco de suco de abóbora. Sentou-se na cadeira perto do balcão e refletiu na melhor forma de resolver tudo. Teria que ser honesto com Gina. E depois tomar coragem para contar a Rony o novo sentimento que o abatera. E por ultimo deveria procurar Hermione. Só de pensar nela seu coração apertava. Ela deveria o estar odiando. Não era pra menos. Olhou o relógio e era muito tarde pra uma visita. Falaria então no dia seguinte mesmo com a namorada e esclareceria de uma vez por todas essa confusão em que estava seu coração.

Tentara dormir, mas não conseguia. Depois de muito lutar com seus pensamentos ele adormeceu. No dia seguinte levantou cedo e comeu algo. Minutos depois já estava diante a toca. Bateu na porta e Molly veio atendê-la. Cumprimentou a mulher e pediu para falar com Gina. Molly dissera que ela estava no quarto e que ele podia subir. Ao subir as escadas Harry teve vontade de virar e ir embora, mas não poderia ser covarde neste momento. Não fora ao beijar Hermione porque seria agora? Respirou fundo e bateu.

- Gina, sou eu Harry...

- Entre! – gritou a garota de dentro do quarto.

Harry abriu a porta e entrou. A garota estava sentada na cama e ao vê-lo levantou-se e o abraçou. Ele correspondeu e a soltou breve. Ela o olhou curiosa. Ele parecia querer dizer algo muito importante, mas havia pouca coragem de proferi-las.

- Harry está tudo bem?

- Acho que não... Gina eu vim aqui porque quero contar algo muito sério!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você esta um pouco estranho!

- Sim aconteceu, e justamente porque aconteceu que vim aqui...

- Nossa então diz logo estou ficando curiosa – disse a ruiva.

- Eu não sei por onde começar... É um assunto um tanto complicado...

- Diz logo! – disse a ruiva impaciente.

Harry abaixou a cabeça pensando na melhor forma de dizer o que tanto se esforçava. Se é que havia melhor forma. Tomou coragem, ou melhor, buscou-a no fundo de sua alma e a encarou sério. A garota esperava ansiosa. Ela talvez pensasse ser uma coisa a qual ela esperava a muito, pois sorria displicente.

- Gina eu estou gostando de outra garota! E no inicio eu pensei ser só coisa da minha cabeça, mas depois que eu a beijei vi que não...

- O que? Harry isso foi muito engraçado, acabou a piada!

- Não! Não é piada, é muito sério... Você pediu sinceridade e eu to aqui abrindo meu coração pra você...

- Cadê os garotos? Aposto que armaram tudo pra verem minha cara! Não é?

- Gina escuta! Eu gosto de outra garota! Uma que sempre esteve do meu lado e eu não percebi o quanto ela é importante e vital pra mim...

- O que?! Repete isso?!

- Acho que não é necessário, não é mesmo?

- Seu cínico! Como você pode?

- Gina eu sinto muito, mas não se pode mandar no coração... Eu juro que gostei de você de verdade, mas acabou eu não me sinto bem em te enganar assim!

- Enganar? Você beija outra garota e diz que gostou de mim? – disse num tom alto de voz colocando o dedo na cara dele.

- Não é bem assim, me desculpe. Acho que devemos terminar e continuar...

- Não diga isso! Que devemos ser amigos porque não vamos! A partir de hoje você morreu pra mim Harry Potter! – disse ela indo em direção a ele e lhe dando um tapa que esquentou as faces do rapaz.

Ele ficou parado alisando onde o tapa fora dado. Tudo bem ele merecia, mas pelo menos dissera a verdade. E ela depois não saberia por outra pessoa. Gina continuava imóvel e arfante. Seu semblante era indecifrável. Ele não sabia o que a garota sentia provavelmente vontade de matá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito Gina... – disse antes de sair ouvindo os gritos histéricos dela. Fechou a porta do quarto antes de ser atingido por algo que se estraçalhou com o contato a madeira. Esperou até as faces voltarem ao normal para falar com rony. Isso sim seria uma tarefa árdua. E muito arriscada.

Andou até o quarto do ruivo que estava com a porta aberta. Ele estava colando as pontas de um dos cartazes do chudley cannons que se desgrudara da parede. O moreno pigarreou chamando atenção. Ele então se voltou para o amigo sorrindo.

- Entre Harry... Nossa você sabe por que a Gina estava gritando daquele jeito? – perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Acho que sei... Ron preciso falar com você...

- Fala cara!

- Bem eu terminei com a Gina...

- Ah! Então era isso a razão dos gritos. Mas porque terminou? Achei que gostasse dela.

- Pois é também achei, mas aconteceram umas coisas que me fizeram pensar...

- Pensar em que?

- Pensar nos meus sentimentos em relação à Gina e...

- E?!

- E Hermione...

- A Mione? O que tem ela há ver com isso tudo?

- Ela é exatamente o olho do furacão... O centro da tempestade...

- Perai Harry, você está se sentindo bem? Não ta falando coisa com coisa!

- Rony eu gosto da Hermione!

- Eu sei que você gosta... Ela é sua melhor amiga!

- Não se faça de idiota, entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer!

O ruivo ficara boquiaberto com a revelação do amigo. Nunca imaginara que harry fosse dizer uma coisa dessas assim na lata.

- Então você veio aqui na minha casa, me dizer que pretende roubar aminha namorada? É isso mesmo que você pretende fazer ao seu melhor amigo? -a perplexidade deu lugar a raiva e Rony já estava de pé e com as orelhas mais vermelhas que os cabelos, os punhos cerrados junto ao corpo.

-Sei que você não tem motivos para gostar de ouvir isso, mas achei que pela nossa amizade eu tinha obrigação de jogar limpo com você e contar minhas intenções. Eu amo Hermione e acredito que posso fazê-la muito mais feliz que você... -Harry foi interrompido por um murro que Rony desferiu em seu rosto.

Harry apenas permaneceu em pé e se voltou para fitar o ruivo, que já lhe golpeava novamente, desta vez no estômago. Mais dois socos na região das costelas e outro no rosto que quebrou o nariz de Harry e o fez cair de costas no chão, o ruivo pareceu frustrado.

-Não vai reagir? Não veio aqui brigar por ela? -Rony fala irritado por estar batendo em um boneco e não em um adversário.

-Eu não vou brigar por ela em um duelo, Hermione é mais que um prêmio. Eu pretendo me confessar a ela, conquistá-la e não disputá-la como se fosse um troféu. Agora se já está satisfeito eu me vou, senão, terminar logo de me bater. -Harry fala se levantando e se recompondo, sem se importar com o sangramento nasal.

-Some daqui seu imbecil e fique longe da minha garota, porque senão eu vou atrás de você com a varinha em mãos e não vou ter piedade. -Rony o ameaça lívido de fúria, Harry só vira aquela expressão em Rony durante a guerra, quando estava frente a frente com um comensal.

Harry apenas lançou um último olhar que dizia o quanto doía perder o amigo, antes de se virar e sair do quarto, achando melhor aparatar do corredor e evitar perguntas constrangedoras da matriarca Weasley.

Novamente em casa. Os sentimentos se misturavam na sua cabeça e em seu coração. Sua consciência estava limpa. E doía saber que Rony não o considerava mais um amigo. Doía mais que seu nariz quebrado. Deu um jeito nele e foi tomar banho para se livrar da sensação ruim e de todo o resto. Tomou um banho demorado e com as água se foram as lembranças ruins que tivera na toca. Os gritos de Gina e o soco de Rony. Foi para seu quarto se trocar. Iria falar com Hermione e revelar tudo o que sentia por ela. Vestiu uma camisa vermelha e uma calça jeans calçou o velho tênis e tentou ajeitar os cabelos molhados sem sucesso. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu nervoso. Não avisaria a ela. Chegaria de surpresa, para evitar uma desculpa, pois se a bem conhecia ela tentaria a todo custo evita-lo. Aparatou em frente ao aconchegante prédio da morena.

Entrou e subiu até o apartamento numero 228. Bateu receoso e apreensivo esperando ser atendido. Momentos depois a porta se abriu e Hermione apareceu branca feito papel.

Ela não disse nada apenas o olhava aflita e Harry julgou que ela não estava sozinha. Ouviu então os resmungos de Rony vindos de dentro da sala. Ela virou-se e olhou mais uma vez pra dentro e fechou a porta para que o ruivo não a ouvisse. Olhou para o moreno a sua frente mais uma vez.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou a ele.  
- Quero e preciso falar com você! Sobre o que aconteceu no parque...  
- Harry já causou problemas demais! Não vê que está piorando as coisas!  
- Mione, por favor, me de uma chance pra me explicar...  
- Agora não, Rony está lá dentro! Volta mais tarde ta bom... – disse exasperada entrando novamente em casa deixando o rapaz atordoado do lado de fora.

Não voltaria pra casa decidira dar uma volta pela cidade antes de ter que falar novamente com Hermione. Estava mal com tudo o que havia acontecido e a julgar a expressão dela as coisas não estavam nada bem. Ela e Rony deviam ter brigado, deveria então estar feliz com isso, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era um imenso vazio dentro de si. Sentia uma imensa vontade de arrancar aquele sentimento do seu peito, mas ele estava cravado tão fundo que seria impossível. Como fora tão burro a ponto de não perceber o que realmente sentia por ela a tempo, a tempo de evitar que ficasse com Rony. Tudo por causa daquele poema idiota! Se não fosse por ele não saberia nunca o que o amor pode fazer realmente com uma pessoa. Esse sentimento ficaria adormecido dentro dele e seria bom, pois não faria tantas vitimas. E o mais prejudicado era ele próprio. Parou em frente a uma loja e ficou vendo o movimento de pessoas. A loja era muito freqüentada por casais, evidente o dia dos namorados estava muito perto. Suspirou e cansou de ter pena de si próprio. De Rony e de tudo mais. Conquistaria Hermione assim como ela o fez. Mesmo que pra isso esperasse a eternidade ou até ela se cansar de Rony, o que não seria muito difícil.

Após muito olhar as pessoas ao redor, decidiu voltar até o apartamento dela. Ainda receoso subiu e outra vez estava parado diante da porta do apartamento 228. Bateu e foi atendido rapidamente, parecia que ela estava atrás da porta esperando que ele batesse.

- Oi – disse ela fazendo um gesto para que ele entrasse.

- Oi...

- Desculpe o modo como o tratei àquela hora, mas você conhece o mau humor do Rony... – disse embaraçada.

- Tudo bem, mas quem tem que me desculpar é você... Eu não devia ter vindo naquele momento... Vocês brigaram?

- Tivemos uma pequena discussão, que acarretou uma maior e você sabe uma coisa leva a outra...

- Tudo por minha culpa! Me perdoa Mione eu não queria ser o motivo pra tanta desavença!

- Tudo bem Harry... Eu terminaria com ele por menos...

- Então vocês terminaram? – perguntou tendo uma pontada de esperança. Esperança de que um dia seria ele o namorado dela, e que Rony finalmente saísse do caminho.

- É terminamos sim! Ele me disse muitas coisas que eu não gostei... Não gostei do conteúdo e muito menos do modo como ele as disse...

- Ele contou então que terminei com Gina e o motivo não é?

- Contou sim, e Harry acho que deve estar fazendo confusão... Você sabe que às vezes nos confundimos com fatos...

- Não eu não estou confundindo... Por favor, me deixe falar!

- Ok – disse se calando.

- Eu pensei muito sobre isso até conselhos ao quadro de Dumbledore que tenho no meu escritório eu pedi... Antes disso eu não imaginava que pudesse sentir algo assim, mas ele me disse umas coisas que me tocaram de alguma forma e enfim criei coragem para falar com você... E depois daquela noite no parque as coisas ficaram mais claras pra mim, foi ai que decidi não enganar mais ninguém começando por mim...

- Mas Harry isso é um equivoco e dos grandes! Como eu disse está confuso só isso! Você não me ama como acha que ama! E eu entendo...

- Sei que não vai adiantar discutir isso com você! Você sempre pensa que não pode existir uma outra possibilidade alem daquela que enfia na cabeça!

- Está querendo chegar onde com isso Harry?

- Não sei me diz você!

- Está querendo dizer que eu me acho a dona da verdade?

- Não só estou dizendo que pra você só existe uma única possibilidade das coisas acontecerem! Nunca está aberta pra outras realidades... Você é certinha demais!

- Não estou ouvindo isso! Não de você!

- É melhor que ouça, porque eu já estou farto com essa situação! Não sentiu nada quando me beijou naquele dia?

- Harry não importa o que eu senti, estamos questionando os seus sentimentos não os meus!

- Me responde! – disse ele olhando-a nos fundo dos olhos. Hermione se virou e contemplou as cortinas brancas da sala.

- Eu me senti a pior pessoa desse mundo! Senti-me suja, porque naquele momento eu trai a confiança de duas pessoas importantes pra mim! Rony e Gina não mereciam isso! E você sabe...

- Para de colocar eles não historia! Eu quero saber de você... O que realmente sentiu quando nos beijamos?

- Não insista Harry! Eu não...

- Ok eu não vou insistir... – disse olhando mais uma vez pra ela derrotado.

- Não vamos estragar nossa amizade por um beijo impulsivo... Tenho certeza que foi coisa de momento e que depois vai ver que foi um deslize...

- Vou te dar um tempo sabe onde me encontrar vou estar lá quando se der conta do que verdadeiramente sentiu... Tchau Mione... – Harry saiu suprimindo um sorriso e ignorando o que a morena tentara lhe dizer enquanto saía. Estava claro para ele que se ela não houvesse sentido nada com o beijo teria falado e não sido evasiva com as respostas.

Caminhou até em casa. Chegou e foi direto ao escritório, apesar de um pouco tarde queria conversar com alguém e contar o que lhe ocorrera. Entrou e os outros quadros reclamaram com a luminosidade do local, mas ao contrario dos outros Dumbledore sorria gentil.

- Olá Harry, vejo que voltou...

- sim... Queria conversar, será que pode me ouvir?

- Claro!

- Bem é que hoje fui falar com Gina sobre tudo que me vem angustiando ultimamente, e terminei com ela... Achei que era o melhor a se fazer depois que beijei Hermione. Sabe depois que isso aconteceu às coisas ficaram claras e comecei a entender o que me disse. Depois fui falar com Rony, mas ao contrario de Gina ele não ficou só nos berros, me deu um soco descontando toda a fúria que sentiu quando disse que amava Hermione e que iria de alguma maneira conquista-la... – disse o rapaz arrancando risos do senhor.

- Não nega a sua fama... Foi muito corajoso porem um tanto imprudente – disse ainda sorrindo.

- É eu também achei depois que vi no trapo em que meu nariz se transformou! Mas continuando... Eu fui falar com a Mione... – disse ele hesitante.

- Sim e como ela o recebeu?

- Não primeira vez quase fechou a porta na minha cara! Rony estava lá... E eles terminaram. Quando voltei mais tarde ela se portou como eu imaginava! Sempre dizendo que foi um erro, e que eu estou me confundindo! E quando eu perguntei a ela sobre o que o beijo a fez sentir ela foi muito evasiva e arrumou desculpas nas palavras...

- Mas isso não fez com que perdesse as esperanças fez?

- Não... Pelo contrario! Ela hesitou antes de dizer então acho que ainda tenho uma chance, se a conheço como conheço, ela vai pensar bastante nisso...

- E será seu trunfo!

- Espero que seja... Obrigado por me ouvir, acho que ninguém mais vai querer escutar os meus relatos amorosos...

- Não precisa agradecer, sei o quanto é importante bons conselhos para problemas assim...

- boa noite

- Boa noite Harry.

Uma semana se passara lentamente para Harry. Era a semana do dia dos namorados. Via casais apaixonados por todos os lados. E era inevitável não sentir-se solitário. Estava voltando pra casa. Entrou no prédio onde morava. Postou-se em frente ao elevador e vendo que demoraria muito resolveu ir pela escada mesmo. Chegando a frente de seu apartamento deparou-se com a figura de Hermione a sua porta.

Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e estes brilhavam. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos do casaco azul. O rapaz sorriu surpreso. A visita era muito aguardada porem devido à circunstancias ele presumiu que ela não aconteceria.

Aproximou-se e pigarreou alto para que ela notasse a sua presença. Hermione então se virou nervosa. As mãos agora unidas se esfregavam uma na outra.

- Harry... Eu já estava quase indo embora!

- Eu fui dar uma volta estava cansado de ficar em casa...

- Ah sei! Eu também, por isso resolvi fazer uma visita... Aquele dia você saiu e eu pensei muito...

- É melhor entrarmos não?

- É claro! – disse sorrindo nervosamente quando ele destrancou a porta e deu passagem a ela.

Entraram e harry saiu catando algumas coisas que estavam fora do lugar. Não queria que ela visse a desordem de sua casa. Ele sorriu tímido e pediu para que se sentassem no sofá. Ela assim o fez.

- Eu queria muito falar com você, pois quando saiu da minha casa muita coisa ainda não tinha sido esclarecida...

- Diz então Mione...

- É que bem, podíamos fingir que nada aconteceu e sermos somente os bons amigos que éramos antes de toda essa bagunça começar... Eu não quero colocar em risco algo que eu prezo tanto! Que é a sua amizade...

- Qual é Mione? Veio até aqui pra dizer o que eu já sei!

- Queria que ouvisse de mim!

- Tudo bem Mione, eu vou parar de falar o que eu sinto, mas janta comigo? Poderíamos fazer uma comida bem gostosa juntos e ser como você quer...

- Promete...

- Prometo, tem a minha palavra!

- Está certo, mãos a obra! – disse se levantando e sorrindo mais a vontade.

Dirigiram-se até a cozinha. Que ao contrario da sala estava em perfeita ordem. Ele abriu a geladeira e olhou o que havia lá dentro. Ficou pensativo por um momento enquanto ela se sentava num banquinho perto do balcão. Colocou os braços em cima dele e ficou a observar o amigo. Depois de alguns minutos ele virou-se pra ela.

- Que tal alguma massa? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Humm parece ótimo! Eu adoro massas!

- Certo então vamos comer uma massa e tomar um bom vinho... Espere aqui... – disse e saiu para pegar uma garrafa de vinho. Segundos depois o moreno entrou novamente na cozinha trazendo consigo uma garrafa de vinho do porto. Pediu a Hermione que pegasse duas taças de cristal que havia no armário de cima. Ela então as pegou e colocou sobre o balcão.

- Então qual é o cardápio Sr. Potter?

- Penne ao sugo di pomodoro... Aprendi num livro de receitas da Italia!

- Hum que elegante! Então vou ser sua ajudante de cozinha! – disse animada, e viu a cara que o rapaz fez ao ouvir seu convite – O que foi?

- É que tem certeza? Você não se dá muito bem o fogão... E alias você é visita!

- Não diga besteiras não é possível que sou tão inútil que não consiga fazer um simples molho!

- Ok! Você me ajuda... E faz o molho enquanto eu me encarrego de outra coisa...

- Ótimo! Por onde eu começo? – perguntou ela retirando o casaquinho e colocando na cadeira onde antes estava sentada.

- Er... Tire a pele e as sementes destes tomates e depois corte em cubos, entendeu?

- Claro Harry! – disse pegando tudo que ele lhe oferecera e colocou sobre o balcão e começou.

Ela picava os tomates parecendo que estava torturando alguém que ela realmente não gostava. Olhou para ela e riu. Estava ocupado com os grelhados de frango enquanto a morena esquartejava os tomates. Realmente Hermione não nascera para cozinhar. Como constara na receita o alho, a cebola e a cenouradeveriam estar caramelizados e escuros. Depois seguiu para o fogão e colocou a polpa de tomate na panela. Ela mexia rápido demais e olhava no timer do fogão. Para averiguar que não passara tempo demais. Harry parou de olhá-la e se dirigiu até ela. Aproximou-se tão sorrateiro que ela se assustou com a presença dele às suas costas. Harry pegou a mão dela que mexia o molho. Ela então se estremeceu com o toque repentino.

- Não deveria mexer tão rápido, porque não tenta sentir o ponto, quem sabe se mexer assim e mais devagar... – disse sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Assim? – perguntou com a voz falha.

- Sim... Sabe Mione cozinhar é bem diferente de fazer poções, é necessário usar de todos os nossos sentidos, assim percebemos que hora é propicia para incrementar a receita e não ficar olhando tempo todo no timer... – disse ainda num sussurro com o corpo colado ao dela e mexendo o molho junto com as mãos tremulas da morena – Tem-se que sentir o calor e o aroma vindos da comida... – terminou e sentiu o perfume delicioso da garota que fechara os olhos e pareceu ficar muda.

- Sabe mesmo o que está fazendo não é? – perguntou depois de um momento sentindo seu coração na boca.

- Só estou fazendo o que diz a receita... Vamos colocar agora os condimentos... – disse e pegou a mão livre dela e segurou os ingredientes acrescentando-os na panela, mas sem se livrar do contato com a mão dela – Agora devemos experimentar o molho pra ver se está bom e no ponto – conclui com os lábios juntos a pele dela. O contato dos lábios quentes do moreno fez com que ela se arrepiasse e estremecesse. Harry percebera o quanto o gesto a atingira e saiu bruscamente deixando a garota a suspirar.

Após o joguinho de Harry o jantar ficara pronto. Apesar de ainda estar sentindo o toque dele Hermione estava tranqüila e sorria mais que o normal. Comeram na sala de jantar. O clima estava muito agradável entre eles, e o vinho ajudava muito. Depois do jantar e de tudo arrumado foram para a sala terminar de beber a garrafa de vinho. Harry sentou-se no sofá e ficou de frente a Hermione que sentara do outro lado do mesmo.

- Então Harry como vai o seu cargo no ministério? Hum? – perguntou ela notando os olhares do rapaz.

- Se importa de não falarmos de trabalho agora? Que tal se relaxarmos... Espairecer das nossas rotinas estressantes!

- Certo... Prometo que não vou falar de trabalho ou coisa do tipo. – respondeu colocando a taça de vinho na mesinha.

- Não vai querer mais? – perguntou ele vendo que a taça já estava vazia.

- Acho que já cheguei ao meu limite... – disse olhando-o. O rapaz levava a taça à boca num gesto muito tentador.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou cheirando o conteúdo da taça.

- Tenho! O que quer? me ver bêbada!? – perguntou divertida.

- Quem sabe...

- Ah seu bobo! – disse tocando no braço do amigo.

- Ok, vou fazer uma coisa melhor! Que tal uma musica? – perguntou se levantando e indo em direção ao moderno aparelho de som.

- Seria muito agradável...

- Ótimo... – disse e pegou uns CDS e procurou o que mais seria apropriado para o momento. Um que ele pudesse dar sua cartada final. Sorriu e pegou um em especial. Colocou e logo a melodia suave começou a tocar.

- Hum... The pretenders! Minha mãe os adorava, sabia? E passou isso pra mim!

- Sério? Isso prova que bom gosto vem de família... – disse estendendo a mão a ela convidando-a para dançar.

-Não sei não Harry, tenho pés delicados e pelo que eu saiba você nunca foi um pé de valsa. – Hermione fala risonha, se lembrava dele dançando no quarto ano e em como Parvati havia detestado.

-Pois eu vou te mostrar que andei melhorando muito! E se eu pisar no seu pé, prometo que ganhará uma sessão de massagem completa. -fala segurando a mão dela e a puxando de surpresa. Apesar de relutante, Hermione resolve arriscar e se deixa guiar pelo amigo.

Os dois começam a se movimentar pela sala no ritmo suave da música. Hermione o sentiu muito seguro e até um pouco exagerado ao se manter tão perto dela, mas resolveu deixá-lo seguir seu ritmo, não queria atrapalhá-lo. Já Harry estava satisfeito com a proximidade que havia entre eles, podia sentir o perfume de Hermione e o como ela parecia relaxada em seus braços.

De repente, ainda meio embriagado por estarem tão próximos, Harry ao ouvir o refrão se lembrou de seu poema, nunca havia reparado, mas aquela música era perfeita para eles.

-Reparou na letra da música? -Harry sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela logo após o refrão terminar.

-Mais ou menos, por quê? -pergunta com a voz um pouco trêmula. Harry sorriu ao perceber o nervosismo dela.

-Porque parece que a música foi para nós dois. Vou voltar para você ouvir melhor. -Harry fala e depois se afasta. Harry viu pelos olhos dela que, a morena pareceu se segurar para não reclamar da perda do contato.

Ao voltar a música, Harry volta para perto dela, mas simplesmente a abraça por trás, deixando seus rostos juntos. Hermione ouvia com atenção a letra e, sem que Harry esperasse, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.

-Ela me faz lembrar tudo o que passamos juntos, o quanto você sempre foi importante na minha vida. Esteve sempre ao meu lado, mesmo quando sabia que eu estava errado. -fala deixando um pouco de emoção transpassar na voz, aquilo lhe lembrava o erro que o fez perder Sírius.

-Você também sempre esteve comigo, como no sexto ano, sempre lá para me apoiar e sem fazer perguntas, apenas me confortando com seu sorriso, com sua companhia e compreensão. -Hermione fala se virando para ele e o olhando nos olhos. -Você é uma parte muito especial de mim.

-E você é a melhor parte de mim. E foi só ao me dar conta disso, que eu percebi o porque e o quanto eu quero estar ao seu lado. -Sem notarem a aproximação, tendo os olhos tão fixos um no outro, os lábios se encontraram e Harry a beijou com todo a devoção e carinho que sentia por ela.

Naquele beijo havia muito mais que paixão, que desejo, eram sentimentos tão puros e tão profundos, que ambos se perderam no tempo e em si mesmos, a música tocando repetidas vezes embalava os grandes pequenos momentos que passaram juntos. Hermione deixou escapar uma lágrima, então Harry se afastou preocupado.

-Desculpe, não queria te machucar de novo. -Harry fala quase sem voz, a tristeza por ver que o que ela havia lhe falado no outro dia era verdade. Beijá-lo a magoava e a fazia se sentir mal.

-Não me machucou. -Hermione fala não deixando ele se afastar. -Lembra que eu te falei que as vezes as garotas choram porque estão felizes? -fala sorrindo ao se lembrar dele relatando seu beijo com Cho Chang.

-E você está feliz? -pergunta com um pouco de medo da resposta.

Hermione sorriu com o jeito dele, apesar de já ser um homem adulto e de ter vivido mais coisas que muitas pessoas com mais de cem anos, ele ainda continuava sendo seu menino. Ela então respondeu da melhor forma que poderia, cruzando a distância que os separava e o beijando doce e profundamente.

Após o carinhoso beijo ele colou sua testa na dela e sorriu como nunca em sua vida. A mulher... A amiga... Estava bem ali a sua frente e sorria assim como ele. Afastaram-se um pouco e olharam nos olhos um do outro. Harry sentia-se como se tudo no mundo houvesse acabado e só restassem os dois. Pra ele não importava mais nada, só estar com Hermione. E pelo modo como ela sorria e o olhava julgara que ela senti-se assim também.

- Bem eu ainda tenho uma pergunta muito importante a lhe fazer – disse ele pegando na mão dela.

- Se é tão importante pergunte – disse suspirando fundo como se pressentisse a importância não da pergunta, mas sim da sua resposta, vendo a ansiedade estacionada no semblante do moreno.

- Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo então não pode dizer que é cedo pra isso que vou lhe pedir... – disse meio embaraçado e ela sorriu, pensou que ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para escolher as palavras certas – Hermione... você... Você aceita ser minha namorada? – perguntou acanhado.

-Ufa, por um momento pensei que ia me pedir em casamento! -Hermione fala em tom descontraído.

-E você aceitaria? -Harry arrisca curioso.

-Vamos devagar, Harry. Inclusive com isso de namorar, não que eu não queira, mas devemos tomar cuidado, se Rony e Gina souberem as coisas podem se complicar para nós.

- Você tem razão... Então vamos namorar escondido, ouvi dizer que é bem mais excitante!

- Tudo bem, vamos namorar em segredo por enquanto...

- Então como é nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos e como eu sou um ótimo namorado, tenho um presente pra você! Espera aqui eu já volto! – disse e ia saindo em direção a seu quarto onde estava o poema que escrevera, mas ela o deteve.

- Não quero ser chata nem estraga prazeres, mas não vai me dar o livro que comprou pra Gina, vai? – perguntou confusa.

- Claro que não Mione! O seu presente eu mesmo fiz e acho que vai gostar bastante. Fica tranqüila não é o que eu daria a Gina, não mesmo! Ele é especial assim como você... – disse dando um leve beijo nos lábio da morena e finalmente foi até seu quarto.

Hermione ficara a sorrir. Logo o rapaz voltou com um pergaminho nas mãos. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Harry? Ainda tenho uma dúvida...

- O que? – perguntou surpreso.

- Como sabia que eu procuraria você hoje? Não me diga que armou tudo isso? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Bom é que... Eu não planejei isso Mione, mesmo porque não gosto de planejar nada e você sabe... Mas alguma me dizia que eu teria uma visita sua em breve...

- Hum sei!

- Tah bom quer mesmo saber a historia toda?

- claro tenho todo o tempo do mundo! – disse se sentando no sofá.

- Ok... Uma semana atrás eu estava pensando em que presente compraria pra Gina. Pensei muito e decidi não comprar nada, mas sim fazer. Então resolvi escrever um poema. Um que mostrasse o quanto ela significava pra mim e que pudesse expressar o que eu achava que sentia. Foi bem difícil escreve-lo pode acreditar, mas depois de muitas tentativas eu terminei... – disse tomando fôlego para continuar – Então queria muito a opinião de alguém, até cogitei a idéia de te perguntar o que achava. Enfim fui até o meu escritório e pediu a opinião de Dumbledore... Ele me disse muitas coisas e me fez refletir...

- Refletir? Sobre o que?

- Sobre a verdadeira dona do poema e dos meus sentimentos... Então eu não podia mas ficar sem fazer nada!

- E me chamou pra dar aquele passeio. – disse sorrindo tímida.

- Isso! Mas não foi como eu esperava que fosse, não a parte do beijo, mas quando me falou que deveria haver um teste pratico e sugeriu um beijo eu não resisti... E depois me senti muito mal... – disse indo até a janela olhar o céu.

- Desculpe se fiz você se sentir mal... – disse ela abraçando-o.

- Tudo bem... Fui até a toca no outro dia e terminei com Gina. Ela gritou e quase fui atingido por um objeto não identificado. Nesse mesmo dia falei com Rony e ele ficou furioso e me disse algumas coisas nada agradáveis, e por fim me deu um soco daqueles e meu nariz virou um trapo!

- Oh!Eu não sabia disso!

- Bom acho que o resto da historia você já deve saber...

- Sim eu sei... Esse poema deve ser realmente bom para mudar a vida de tanta gente e tão de repente. – disse rindo.

- Então vou lê-lo ai poderá tirar as suas conclusões... – respondeu sorrindo e começou a ler o poema.

_Eu preciso de..._

_Alguém que me aceite desse meu jeito assim,  
Alguém que me faça sentir parte viva quando eu me sentir um nada,  
Alguém para seguir estrelas comigo nas noites imensas,  
Alguém para rir das minhas bobeiras,  
Alguém que consiga ler em meus olhos o que diz meu coração,  
Alguém que me acalente nos dias de medo e que encontre em mim o que não consegue achar...  
Alguém que descubra junto comigo o valor das pequenas coisas,  
Alguém que enxugue as lágrimas de dor quando as feridas do passado persistirem em me fazer chorar,  
Alguém que espante os meus fantasmas e que não tenha medo dos segredos que carrego comigo...  
Alguém que me complete e que não se perca em meus labirintos,  
Alguém que decifre as rimas escritas pela melodia de minhas incertezas...  
Alguém que busca aventurar-se nas fantasias da minha timidez,  
Alguém que eu encontre em seu sorriso um motivo pra viver,  
Alguém que me ensine a amar e a plantar frutos de esperança,  
Alguém que seja a razão de meus sonhos desesperados...  
Alguém com quem eu possa dividir minhas alegrias e tristezas e que me queira com todas as minhas agonias...  
Alguém que me diga palavras sinceras e que ajude a escrever minha história...  
Enfim,  
Eu preciso de "Alguém"..._

- Então? O que achou? – perguntou o moreno após ler o poema.

Hermione porem ficara muda e pensativa. Por um longo tempo Harry ansiou pela resposta. Quando ele se aproximou para ver se ela estava bem, Hermione o beijou.

- Harry esse poema é lindo! É simplesmente maravilhoso! – disse após o beijo, fazendo com que o moreno sorrisse aliviado – Bem ele é tão bonito que merece uma resposta à altura...

- Como assim?

- Já que não comprei nenhum presente, vou copiar a sua idéia... Também escreverei um poema!

-Eu vou adorar, mas amanhã você faz isso, porque hoje temos outras coisas a fazer. -Harry decreta, antes de beijá-la, mas desta vez deixando a gentileza de lado e mostrando toda a paixão que ela provocava nele.


End file.
